What's Worth Fighting For
by givemesidewalkshadows
Summary: Jimmy has always been a rebelious child and does whatever he wants. But after tragedy strikes, he must get his act together. He has a very difficult time until he meets an old classmate who impacts him in an unusual way. Sorry for bad summary!
1. Chapter 1

"You want me to do WHAT?"  
>Jimmy threw the chair back as he quickly stood up in outrage.<br>"Jimmy, I want you to understand-"  
>"I understand fucking perfectly."<br>"Watch your language young man!"  
>Now the principle had joined him in standing. He sighed; removing his glasses and wiping them clean on his tie. Jimmy glared at him in disgust. How dare he do this to the Saint! As the principle placed his glasses back on his head, Jimmy sat back down waiting to hear what other bullshit the asshole had to say.<br>"Jimmy, this isn't summer camp. It's a punishment. It's either this or juvy and with your family relying on you, you can't afford to go there."  
>Jimmy cringed at the fact that he knew so much about his personal life. He just wanted to punch him in the face. Throw him out the window. Run him over with his car. Or something.<br>Before he could make a smart ass answer, there was a knock on the door.  
>"Come in."<br>The door creaked open and a boy who looked unfamiliar to Jimmy walked in.  
>"Principal Franklin, you wanted to see me?" he asked.<br>"Who the fuck are you?" Jimmy smirked.  
>"Jimmy." Principal Franklin said warningly, giving him a stern face. He looked back at the student and smiled.<br>"I'll be with you in just a second. Just wait on the chair." he said gesturing to the black leather couch in the corner of the office.  
>Jimmy eyed the couch, smiling.<br>"Nice couch. Real leather. Good to know the schools money is being spent wisely."  
>"Jimmy, just stop."<br>Jimmy looked right back at Principal Franklin and crossed his arms. He sighed and continued,  
>"What happened to you Jimmy? You used to be a good kid. Always stayed out of trouble, good grades. But now you're doing drugs, skipping school and failing all your classes. What's up?"<br>Jimmy uncrossed his arms and sat up straight in the chair while looking the principal dead in the eye.  
>"I got a life. I found my place and I'm staying there. Whether you fucking like it or not. And my life is non of your business. Im a fucking Saint and don't you forget it!"<br>"Watch your language!"  
>Without another word, Jimmy picked himself off the chair and stormed out of the office. He walked down the empty school halls and pushed the main doors open.<br>Freedom.  
>At the sound of the school security, he began to run towards his safe haven. He couldn't go home yet and school was defiantly out of the question. So he continued walking down the dark streets of the surrounding neighborhood, in search for a familiar face. The buildings swallowed up the light from the afternoon sun casting, shadows in every direction.<br>"Well, well. Look who came back."  
>Jimmy turned around to see Theo, standing on a sealed dumpster with his hands inside the pockets of his leather jacket. Jimmy slowly began to back out of his presence but he was interfered by Gerard.<br>"Fuck."  
>Jimmy was completely surrounded by his 'disciples' who looked more blood thirsty than obedient.<br>"All Hail Saint Jimmy! The bastard of the 21st century!" Theo cried.  
>The men laughed in unison as Theo jumped off the dumpster and began advancing on Jimmy.<br>"What are you guys doing?"  
>Jimmy couldn't understand why his friends were turning on him.<br>"Lil' Jimmy had to go back to school." Theo sneered. "He was too busy for us."  
>Miguel pinned Jimmy's arms behind his back while Gerard walked right up and socked him in the nose.<br>Feeling the blood drip down his face, Jimmy managed to look Theo in the eye and say, "You know why I had to go back."  
>Theo laughed and looked Jimmy right in the eye.<br>"I don't care about your fucking sob story. I don't care about the bullshit you carry around. All I care about is the money."  
>"I don't have it!"<br>Miguel took a swing at Jimmy's face but hit his shoulder instead.  
>Jimmy howled in pain. He could feel the stitches he had gotten earlier that month rip open and blood gush onto his shoulder. Miguel's eyes looked apologetic but he didn't say anything. Jimmy could barely mutter "Damn you Miguel!" as he tried to swallow his pain.<br>Theo pushed him onto the ground.  
>"Look at him. He's pathetic." Gerard appeared by his side with a pocket knife that was still gleaming with the blood of it's last victim. As Theo twirled it in his hand, Miguel and Gerard pinned Jimmy to the ground releasing more pain into his shoulder.<br>"This is what happens to people who don't give us our fucking money!"  
>Theo leaned down and let the knife penetrate Jimmy's arm. Jimmy screamed in pain as Theo skillfully moved the knife, carving Jimmy's skin.<br>Yet before Theo could finish his torture, Brian ran in onto the scene.  
>"THE COPS ARE HERE!"<br>As if on cue, the sirens rang through the deserted waste land. Theo snapped the knife closed and stuffed it in his pocket. He looked once more at Jimmy and spat on his face.  
>"You're no saint. You're just a bastard with no meaning to the world. You're useless."<br>Jimmy tried to mutter something but he physically couldn't and watched Theo run deeper into the city.  
>Jimmy couldn't hold it in any longer. Slowly, the tears came streaming down his face. He curled up in a ball and cradled his injured arm. Suddenly he felt a gun barrel placed onto his back.<br>"Are you Theo?" a man asked.  
>Jimmy choked out a simple "No."<br>He removed the gun and yelled, "investigate the area!"  
>Jimmy could see the police slowly walk onto the scene. Their guns were pointed in every direction and they jumped at the slightest noise. The paramedics placed their hands on Jimmy's good arm and tried to lift him up onto his feet.<br>"Get the fuck away from me!" Jimmy yelled, trying to free himself from their grasp. They released and Jimmy shot up from the floor causing more pain in his arm.  
>The police declared the area safe and the investigation began.<br>Behind him a car horn went off. Jimmy turned to see his mother running towards him in her business suit and heels. The door opened behind her and a young girl ran towards Jimmy.  
>"Jimmy!" the girl yelled.<br>Her mother grabbed her hand and tossed her in the direction of the car.  
>"Get back in the car! Now!"<br>The frightened girl stopped her running and slowly walked back the way she came. Jimmy tried to hid in the crowd of police but was easily spotted by his mother who grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to face her.  
>"Jimmy! What the hell is wrong with you?" she screamed as she slapped his cheek.<br>"What the fuck was that for!" Jimmy screamed back.  
>His mother walked him away from the cops and said, "You are so self-centered, aren't you? Did you even think how this would effect my work? Your school? Your future? What about Crystal! She looks up to you and you're just a fucked up influence!"<br>Jimmy looked back at the parked car. He could see Crystal watching the scene unfold before her. He loved her so much and would do anything to keep her safe.  
>Jimmy looked at his mother and screamed, "You don't understand at all. This isn't about you! You have no control over me bitch! Have you ever thought about how getting involved with such horrible people would effect me? NO! Because you were too busy thinking about yourself!" With his black Dr. Martins, he scuffed the ground, sending a cloud of dust onto her work clothes before turning and running down the street.<br>"JIMMY!"  
>But he didn't stop. He continued to run until he vanished from her sight. <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Jimmy was laying down on his bed with his head buried into his pillow hoping he would suffocate and die. He was grounded for causing such a ruckus earlier that afternoon. Usually he would sneak out the window and run down the fire escape until he was free just to prove a point to his mother. But today was different. He didn't feel like moving around. He could barely lift up his head to see who had entered his room when he heard the door creak.  
>"Jimmy?" said a small fragile voice.<br>Jimmy smiled at the voice and reach over to turn on the lamp that was on his bedside table. When the light flickered on, he saw her holding a stuffed dinosaur and saw her beautiful blue eyes sparkle at the sight of Jimmy.  
>"Crystal, what are you doing here?" Jimmy asked, smiling.<br>"Just checking on you!" she replied with a smile.  
>Jimmy chuckled. "How about sitting with me for a bit?" He patted on the bed next to where he was sitting. Crystal ran and jumped onto the bed, accepting the offer.<br>"Yes!" She cried out in glee.  
>Jimmy couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm. He loved Crystal more than anything. She had the warmest smile and the bluest eyes Jimmy had ever seen (excluding his own). She was very hyper and had many extravagant ideas considering she was 12. Most girls her age were obsessing over clothes and boys. But Crystal was too smart for that.<br>"Jimmy?" Crystal asked, wrapping herself in a blanket that had been lying on the bed.  
>"Yes my blanket burrito?" Jimmy replied, bringing a smile onto Crystal's face.<br>"You love me, don't you?"  
>Jimmy gave her an 'Are you kidding me look' and said "Of course! How could I not?"<br>Crystal didn't immediately respond but when she did she caught Jimmy off guard.  
>"Do you love me more than drugs?"<br>Jimmy froze. Aware that he was unable to say anything, Crystal continued.  
>"You're always out doing them. You always make sure you have some. And you seem to like hanging out with those drug people. Sometimes I feel second best because I feel like you'd do anything for drugs but not for me."<br>Guilt spread through Jimmy like a wild fire. He couldn't believe his little sister had just asked that. He couldn't hold back the tears and Crystal gasped in amazement when he let the first tear fall since she had never seen him cry before. She unwrapped herself from the blankets and sat directly in front of Jimmy, patiently waiting for his response.  
>Jimmy grabbed her hands and looked her right in the eye.<br>"I'm so sorry I've ever made you feel that way. You are so much more important to me than drugs. Drugs are an addiction and its my fault I'm on them. But you are the best sister any brother could ever ask for. I love you so much and I want you to remember that forever. Okay?"  
>Crystal smiled and tackled Jimmy with a big bear hug. Jimmy held her tight and let his last tear fall into her hair.<br>Suddenly, with a huge crash, the door flew open causing several of his posters to fall off the wall. It was their mother.  
>"Crystal, I thought I put you to bed." she stated calmly as she kept her eyes locked on Jimmy.<br>"I'm not tired mom." Crystal protested.  
>"Bed. Now."<br>Crystal gave one last hug to Jimmy and skipped down the hall and into her bedroom, closing the door behind her.  
>Jimmy noticed his mother keeping a close eye on him.<br>"What do you want?" he asked.  
>She looked around the room and left without a word.<br>He sensed something was wrong but didn't really give a fuck to ask. Jimmy resumed his position by stuffing his head in his pillow once more. But he found it hard to find the comfortable position he was in earlier. Giving up, he walked to his window and lifted the latch. Cold night air came sweeping in as he propped the window open. Leaning on the window sill, he looked down at the dark alley that lead right to the main road. He ran his hands through the half of his head that still had hair and wondered whether to go to Miguel's place. He knew that even though he worked for Theo, he liked him plenty. But what if Theo was there tonight? He might make another attempt to murder him. Jimmy scratched the idea and climbed out of the window onto the fire escape. Just as he did, four figures walked into the alley. Jimmy squinted his eyes as he tried to make out who the figures were.  
>"How are we gonna get our money, Theo?"<br>Jimmy froze. He didn't move a muscle hoping not to make any noise and listened intently to the voices of the newcomers.  
>"We'll get the money from that worthless piece of shit. And when we do, I will rip every bone out of that motherfuckers little body!" Said a voice that Jimmy immediately recognized as Theo. Jimmy started towards the window but just as he was about to reach it, the window slammed back down, barely missing Jimmy's fingers, and latched itself closed from the inside.<br>"Who's there?" Theo yelled. Suddenly a beam of light shined on Jimmy's face making it hard to see anything.  
>"It's Jimmy!" yelled a voice that Jimmy couldn't quite recognize, though he had a hunch it was Brian. Jimmy heard footsteps running up the fire escape. He pulled at the window with all his might but he couldn't open it in time. Two sets of hands grabbed him and dragged him down to the floor.<br>"Where do you think you're going saint?" snickered the man on the right. The light momentarily crossed his face revealing that his capturers were Ben & Van. They simultaneously grabbed his shoulders and his arms and lead him down the steps to Theo. Jimmy pulled away with all his might but failed to set himself free. He had never been a strong person.  
>When they reached ground level, Ben and Van threw him on the floor right before Theo. Jimmy looked up at Theo feeling hopeless and he knew Theo could sense it. Theo leaned down and snickered, "You used to be the guy to beat. The king. Well now I'm the King of Fuck!" Theo kicked Jimmy right in the face causing blood to run down from his nose. As Jimmy wiped the blood from his face, Theo produced his pocket knife from his pocket. Jimmy tried to crawl away from Theo but Van kicked him in the back, foiling his plan for escaping. The blade still had some blood on it from earlier that afternoon. His left arm began to sting almost as if it remembered the pain the weapon had caused it.<br>"So where was I before we were rudely interrupted?" Theo asked.  
>Van &amp; Ben pinned Jimmy down to the floor leaving his injured arm exposed. Brian kept the flashlight steady on Jimmy and Theo made his way in for the kill.<br>"THE COPS ARE HERE!" a voice yelled from the other end of the alley. Theo threw his knife back into his pocket and kicked Jimmy several times in the face.  
>"Let's get out of here." Theo said running towards the main street. Brian, Van &amp; Ben ran after him.<br>Jimmy cried into his hands and felt the blood rush out from the gash Theo had made under his eye. He was so in pain that he didn't even flinch when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
>"Jimmy? Jimmy, talk to me!" a voice insisted. Jimmy removed his hands from his eyes to see Miguel and Gerard staring down at him with concerned looks on their faces. Miguel grabbed his right shoulder and began to sit Jimmy up. Gerard grabbed the other one but let go when Jimmy let out a muffled scream.<br>"Gerard! You idiot! That's his hurt shoulder." Miguel said.  
>"God, sorry! I forgot!" Gerard replied.<br>When Jimmy was finally seated, Miguel placed one arm under Jimmy's legs and the other around his waist.  
>Gerard helped Miguel stand and carry Jimmy out of the alley and down the main road to a small apartment complex. Jimmy could see headlights and streetlights but soon they all began to blur. Before he knew it, the whole world went black.<p>

Jimmy awoke to the sounds of metal clashing onto tile. He was confused as to where he was until his eyes adjusted themselves to the sunlight that was beaming onto his face. He looked around and realized he was at Miguel's apartment.  
>"Gerard! What the fuck was that?" a voice yelled from down the hallway.<br>"Nothing!" Gerard yelled back from the kitchen. Jimmy lifted his head and saw Miguel walking towards him with a big bandaid. Jimmy realized he had scratched his wound on his arm open. Miguel slapped the bandaid on Jimmy's arm, causing him to scream in pain.  
>"Sorry." Miguel stated, "You should probably get that checked by a doctor. It could get infected." Gerard came out with a three beers in his hands and handed one to Jimmy and Miguel.<br>"What if Theo shows-"  
>"Theo isn't coming around here for a while." Miguel stated before taking a big gulp of beer. "The police were here earlier."<br>Jimmy sighed in relief but looked out the window just to make sure Theo's truck wasn't outside.  
>"The police had a message for you." Gerard said, almost whispering as if afraid to anger his friend.<br>Jimmy placed his unopened beer onto the coffee table. "What is it?" he asked, bracing himself for the news.  
>Gerard looked to Miguel and nodded his head. Miguel nodded back in reply and sighed before speaking.<br>"You father was arrested earlier today."  
>Jimmy shrugged it off. "Not that big of surprise. I figured he'd be caught at one point."<br>Miguel didn't reply but looked at him sympathetically, something Jimmy had never seen him do. Gerard turned and retraced his steps back into the kitchen.  
>"Jimmy," Miguel said. Once he got Jimmy's attention he continued.<br>"Your mother no longer has custody over Crystal. They're taking her away."


	3. Chapter 3

Sprinting down the street, Jimmy could see his apartment complex up ahead. Beads of sweat tore down his face and his heart was racing. He could see there was a child services car outside the building, reflecting the morning sun. Jimmy pushed himself to run faster, praying that he wasn't too late. In a matter of seconds he had reached the front door and found the lock was broken. Jimmy yanked it open and ran up three flights of stairs until he reached his floor. He heard a scream that, with no doubt in his mind, belonged to Crystal. He flew down the hallway to the only open door on the floor and charged in. He found his mother in an heated argument with two men in business suits who were accompanied by three cops.  
>"You stay away from her you hear! She's not going anywhere!"<br>Jimmy broke through the men and stood at his mothers side. His mother glanced over at him and nodded as if in approval. He nodded back and spit at the intruders.  
>"GET THE FUCK OUT!"<br>"WATCH YOU ATTITUDE PUNK!" one of the cops roared.  
>"HE SAID GET THE FUCK-" but before she could finish, one of the suited men slapped Jimmy's mother. Overwhelmed with rage and hatred, Jimmy ran forward and the apartment filled with the sound of knuckles on jaw.<br>Then all hell broke loose.  
>The taller of the two suited men socked his mother in the face causing a trickle of blood to fall from her nose. Jimmy ran to punch the man in the face again but was interfered by one of the cops.<br>"Get the fuck off me!" Jimmy screamed before the cop socked his shoulder sending searing pain through his body. Jimmy screamed but continued to fight. He could see Crystal's head pop out from the doorway. Her mother began to run towards her but the remaining cop grabbed her and dragged her to the kitchen. Jimmy left his current match and followed the others into the kitchen. Jimmy attempted to throw the flower vase at the cops head but the cop reached for him. Suddenly there was a scream the sent Jimmy on a panic. They had Crystal. Her screams were heard through the entire house and jimmy barely escaped the cops hand to aid his sister. Jimmy almost reached her when one of the cops reappeared, lifted him slightly off the ground and threw him into the coffee table, sending unbearable pain throughout his entire body. Jimmy could feel himself fading into an unconscious state but the sight of Crystal being carried off by the bastards gave him the strength to make one last attempt. He sped off the table remains and ran towards the man holding Crystal captive but was grabbed from behind. His hand grazed Crystal's momentarily. Crystal screamed and flailed her body in an attempt to break free, but she was just too small. The police man threw Jimmy onto the ground and kicked him on his bad shoulder, just to make sure there would be no more attempts. Jimmy screamed in agony and shut his eyes tight.  
>"YOU BASTARDS! COME BACK WITH MY DAUGHTER YOU SON OF A BITCH!"<br>Jimmy couldn't cry. He couldn't even get up. He just continued to lie on the floor with his eyes shut, leaving him in total darkness.  
>"CRYSTAL!"<br>The sound of a car engine starting rattled the windows. Jimmy could hear as the his mother opened the window, letting in the cool, May breeze. With a loud crash he heard porcelain hit metal and a car alarm went off.  
>"FUCK YOU!"<br>Sobs filled the apartment as the sound of the car began to fade until there was complete silence. Jimmy could feel blood coming out of his shoulder wound. His arms, hands and neck had bruises, scratches and even some chips of wood from his encounter with the coffee table. He struggled to open his eyes back up but closed them once he saw the damage that had been left behind. Furniture, pictures, curtains; everything was ruined. But the thing he couldn't wrap his head around was the fact that she was gone.  
>Crystal.<br>The night before they didn't have a care in the world. And her confession made him want to work harder at being the brother she could count on for love and support. That time had come and pass and now he was left alone to drown in his guilt.  
>He could hear his mother moving around. Screaming, cussing and crying. Everything either of them had truly cared about was taken away.<br>'Then what's the point of living?'  
>Jimmy felt the tug once again to let go. Whether it was death or unconsciousness he didn't care. As long as it was taking him away from the hell he was living. He debated whether to open his eyes and see earth once more, should it be death he was approaching. But he decided against it and let go of all resistance.<p>

Jimmy's eyes gradually opened to find he was lying in a hospital bed. The IV was shooting liquids through the veins of his functioning arm and the monitor was humming a low steady beep. The curtains were closed all around him and the lights shined brightly onto his face. For some strange reason he could feel his heart beat against his chest. Jimmy lifted his wounded arm and touched his shoulder. Even through the gown he could feel the new stitches. He groaned in frustration and began to run his hand through his hair. He could footsteps approaching and stopped to decide whether to pretend he was asleep or see who the visitor was. The curtain opened just a hair. Jimmy whispered for who ever it was to enter. The curtain was then fully parted to reveal Gerard and Miguel. They both wore black sweatshirts to cover up the holes in the arms from shooting so much heroin. Out of all his disciples, they had always been most loyal to Jimmy though they still worked for Theo. They were also the only two that truly knew Crystal.  
>"Hey, sorry about opening that arm injury yesterday." Miguel stated.<br>"No worries. That dumb ass cop punched it back open." Jimmy replied.  
>"I'm sorry about Crystal." Gerard said trying to join in on the apologizing. Miguel socked him in the arm and gave Gerard a 'are you stupid?' looks while Gerard squealed in pain.<br>Jimmy forced a small smile.  
>Miguel walked over to the side of the bed. "You okay?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"You sure?"<br>Jimmy hesitated a bit but replied, "Yes."  
>Miguel inspected his face as if he was waiting for Jimmy to break but he never did.<br>"So why did the cop beat you up?" Gerard asked wanting to quench his curiosity.  
>"I don't know. But I do know we have a majorly fucked up system here." Jimmy said, "It all happened so fast I just can't wrap my finger around the fact that all that fucking shit happened this morning. But it's all my fault."<br>"You can't blame yourself." Was all Miguel could say.  
>"Hey, Miguel?"<br>"What Gerard?"  
>"That bitchy nurse is back."<br>"Fuck!" Miguel turned to Jimmy. "We gotta go but we'll be here if you need us, Saint."  
>Jimmy smiled at the fact that he had been called Saint in respect and not to degrade him. He watch as Gerard and Miguel rushed out without a sound. For some reason, something in his gut told Jimmy that he would never see them again. He shook it off and began to wonder about the future. Without Crystal.<br>"Hello Jimmy."  
>Jimmy came to focus on the nurse.<br>"Oh, hi."  
>"The doctor will be with you in just a second."<br>Jimmy nodded to show his comprehension. Once she had left, Jimmy proceeded to look around, examining the environment around him. He looked to arm and felt his shoulder once again. Something was different. He could feel it. The saint in him had been taken with Crystal. Every stitch in his body was to repair him but every source of healing only killed him more. No more would people hurt for his terrible decisions. He swore that for Crystal. Then slowly the tears began to flow growing in pace as time went by.  
>'St. Jimmy is dead to me.'<br>A new life must begin. 


	4. Chapter 4

"I found your report very intriguing, John. One of the best ones I've seen this year."  
>"Thank you!" John replied letting a smile appear on his face. The boss continued to read leaving John to bask in his small glory. He looked down and saw his tie was a bit off center. He knew it would go back eventually but he might as well try and fix it. The entire room was tidy and perfectly in place. John seemed to be the only thing out of place with his wrinkled white shirt, his crooked tie and his untidy brown hair. His black jeans and converse definitely broke dress code but he was such a low rung on the work ladder that no one even cared.<br>"This is some really good work! I might have to show it to the head dire-"  
>The door slammed open revealing a young man in a pitch black business suit in the doorway. He carried a report folder in one hand while leaning on the doorway trying to look seductive though John thought he look like a dumb ass.<br>"Joshua, I was having a meeting with-"  
>"Sorry to intrude," Joshua said, ignoring the boss' comment, "but I have a report for you."<br>"He's looking over mine right now." John said quietly. He wasn't intimidated by Joshua but he was a bit shy. At least, in the work environment he was.  
>"No worries John. I'll just look over his really quick and i'll get back to you in a second." the boss assured him. Joshua handed his folder to him along with his biggest smile. John rolled his eyes. As the boss began to read the report, the room was filled with silence. John glanced over at Joshua and saw him fixing his hair through his reflection in the office window.<br>"Hmmm..." the boss inspected the paper. He placed it on his desk and looked up at Joshua. John knew that face all too well. It was his disappointed face and he couldn't believe the boss was giving it to Joshua.  
>"That..."<br>John waited for the disappointment speech but was suprised when he continued by saying, "was the best report I have ever read! It's so craftily written and your use of statistics are incredible!"  
>Joshua shot a huge smile at John and replied, "Thank you sir!"<br>The boss looked at John and a look of puzzlement crossed his face.  
>"What are you doing here John?"<br>"Um, you called me in to talk about my report?"  
>"Oh yes! Well, you're excused. Return to work." John got up to leave but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.<br>"Sir, may I have a word with John outside before we start discussing my report?" Joshua asked tightening his grip on John's shoulder.  
>"Of course!"<br>Joshua smiled and roughly directed John outside. Once they were both out, Joshua closed the office door and turned back to John.  
>"What the hell do you think you're doing?"<br>"What do you mean?"  
>Joshua pinned John against the wall.<br>"Don't act stupid! I know you're after my job!" he whispered violently.  
>"Why the fuck would I be after your job?" John murmured.<br>The office door opened and the boss poked his head out. Joshua dropped his grasp on John just before the boss could see anything.  
>"Did something fall? I heard a thud." the boss said looking around.<br>"John fell. That's all." Joshua reassured him. He turned to John and in a sickening sweet voice said, "I hope you got my message loud and clear."  
>John nodded and backed up a little to show he understood.<br>Joshua smiled contently and turned to enter the office.  
>"Have a nice day John." the boss said before closing the door leaving John alone in the hallway.<br>"Douche."  
>"I know right?"<br>John turned and found one of his closest co-workers leaning on the doorway of another closed office.  
>"Hey, Andrew."<br>Andrew just nodded in to show he had heard. For some odd reason, he thought greetings were too mainstream. The truth was it only made things awkward. So John began to fill the silence with ranting.  
>"So the boss calls me in and in my moment of glory, Joshua, that son of a bitch walks in, steals my chance of getting that raise and then threatens me to stay away from his job! God! He's so fucking annoying!"<br>"Well what do you expect from the Favorite Son?" Andrew replied.  
>"The Favorite Son? Who's that?"<br>"Joshua you idiot!"  
>"Ohhh! Is that what everyone calls him?"<br>Andrew nodded. "Yeah. Either that or the motherfu-"  
>"John?"<br>John turned to see the boss motioning him to come into his office. He looked back at Andrew who was whistling innocently down the hallway. John took a deep breath and walked back into the office. Joshua was sitting on the chair opposite of the boss, admiring his teeth on the metal side of a stapler.  
>"So I hear your in need of more money." The boss stated as he sat back down on his chair.<br>"What? No I - I ... "  
>"There's nothing wrong with that! No need to worry John."<br>John saw Joshua smirk at him out of the corner of his eye.  
>"I have a new worker coming in today. I'd like you to help him since you will both be working in reports. Teach him how the computer program works. Show him around. He's new to the area too. Just help him out. I was going to ask Jackson to help out but Joshua said you would be great and that you needed some extra cash."<br>John looked at Joshua wishing he could flip him off or something.  
>"So what do you say John?" Joshua asked smiling deviously.<br>John took a deep breath. He did need the money but not for the reasons the boss was thinking. He wasn't poor, he just need more cash to get out.  
>John turned towards the boss and without looking at him said, "I'll do it."<br>"That's great! He's coming today after your lunch break. I'll call you in when he's here."  
>The boss stood and shook Johns hand before leaving his office. John ran his hand through his hair.<br>'Why the hell am I doing this?'  
>Money, obviously, but he could have easily stolen cash from Brad or his mother who were usually too drunk to notice anything. He didn't need to be wasting his time helping out other people. He could barely help himself in this job.<br>"Have fun." Joshua said giving one of his grand smiles before leaving.  
>"Fuck you." John murmured.<br>"What did you just say?"  
>"Have a fantastic day."<br>Joshua glared at John then flipped him off before leaving down the hallway.  
>'Somebody get me out of here.'<p>

"He wants you to help out with the new guy?"  
>"Yeah. Hey Omar! Got ketchup?"<br>"Yep!"  
>Omar opened his mini fridge and grabbed a small pack of ketchup. He flipped it in the air and caught it just to show off before throwing it at John.<br>They were all in Omar's cubicle on the third floor eating lunch. John took his usual spot on the desk while Omar sat on the chair and Andrew sat on the floor. They had once eaten in the lunch room until Omar got his promotion and received his own cubicle. Now the guys used it as a place to crash out during break and lunch.  
>"Have you met the guy?" Andrew asked before taking a bite of his sandwhich.<br>John, who had mouthful of food, shook his head no.  
>"And all this happened thanks to that jack ass Favorite Son?" Omar asked opening his fridge back up.<br>Swallowing, John nodded yes.  
>"I swear I'm going to drug his stupid muscle milk one of these days." Andrew said throwing his napkin into the trashcan across the cubicle.<br>As it landed into the can with a swish, the guys yelled "SCORE!"  
>Ring! Ring!<br>Omar picked up the phone on his desk.  
>"Hello? Okay... I'll send him over!"<br>He put the phone back and turned to the guys. "John, they're calling for you."  
>John ran his hand through his hair. "Wish me luck guys."<br>John got up and threw his trash into the wastebasket by the door. He continued to walk past all the cubicles until he reached the bosses office once more. He knocked lightly on the door and waited till the boss granted him permission to enter. John opened the door and found the boss in his seat. In the seat that he and Joshua had been sitting on earlier sat a man in a black dress shirt, dark blue tie and jet black hair. John couldn't see his face but felt as if he knew this man.  
>"John meet-"<br>But he didn't have to say his name for the man turned around revealing his face.  
>'Get me the fuck right out of here!' <p>


	5. Chapter 5

"John meet Jimmy."  
>Jimmy put out his hand but John couldn't come around to shaking it. Jimmy stared at him with a loathsome look in his eyes then put his hand back down.<br>"You will start working today. John you should show him where to check in, where the break room is, and most importantly, how to work the computer system."  
>Jimmy nodded taking note of all he had to learn while John stared him down from behind.<br>Obviously he didn't recognize John but John knew exactly who he was.  
>"John?"<br>"Yeah?" He replied snapping himself back into the present.  
>"I think you should get started. If you finish and there's still time, you can head home a little early."<br>John nodded and headed out the door. He heard the chair screech and listened as Jimmy's footsteps followed his own.  
>John slowed down a bit until Jimmy was walking right at his left. Out of the corner of his eye, john could see Jimmy wasn't wearing eyeliner anymore and all his hair had grown back. If he hadn't had such distinct blue eyes, John would have never guessed Jimmy to be the same person.<br>"So..."  
>Jimmy didn't respond. John tried again.<br>"So you're new to the area?"  
>Jimmy still said nothing. John gave up and continued the walk to the check-in room in silence. They walked for what seemed like eternity before reaching the room. John pulled the door open and both men walked in. John looked around and saw the last person he wanted to see with his posse, signing themselves out for the day.<br>'Fuck!'  
>"Hey John! Come on over here!"<br>John looked at Jimmy, murmured for him to stay, and walked over to Joshua.  
>"What do you want?"<br>"Who's your little friend?"  
>John looked over his shoulder at Jimmy who was taking a seat on a nearby table, trying not to look at the group of guys.<br>"The new guy. Just showed up."  
>Joshua looked at his friends and smiled deviously. John took a step back. They had a plan and he knew he wasn't going to like it.<br>"Hey! New guy!"  
>Jimmy looked up at them, his blue eyes darting to each person.<br>"Come here!"  
>John began to panic. "Joshua, just leave him alone. He didn't do anything to you."<br>But Joshua wasn't listening. He was glaring at Jimmy, waiting for him to come forward. Jimmy looked at John for a second then got up and joined the group.  
>"What's your name?" Joshua demanded.<br>Jimmy looked as if he was ready to say something but stopped himself at the last second.  
>"I asked you a question!" Joshua took a step forward. John took a step back but Jimmy remained in place.<br>"You're pathetic." Joshua said turning to his friends. Then out of nowhere, he turned back around and slapped Jimmy right in the face.  
>"Hey! What the fuck is your problem?" John yelled running between the two.<br>"Just making sure the new guy knows his place here." Joshua said shoving John into the pile of shipping boxes that were lying against the corner of the room. Jimmy hadn't moved and stood almost paralyzed in place.  
>"Gonna fight back?" Joshua taunted walking right up to his face. Jimmy didn't lose his gaze with Joshua but continued to stay silent and still. John knew exactly where this was going. Andrew had gotten a similar treatment during his first week. John remembered how bruised and broken he was after the jerk and his posse had gotten a hold of him.<br>Joshua and his people surrounded Jimmy who looked at John with a hopeless look.  
>"Jimmy, do something!" John finally yelled. Joshua held his hand out to stop his men.<br>"Yeah, Jimmy. Do something." Joshua smiled.  
>Silence filled the room as everyone waited for Jimmy's response. John saw him curl his fingers into a fist but he let it go.<br>In one swift motion, John ran in front of Jimmy, wildly punched Joshua in the face and ran to the door. His posse rushed to their master catching him before he fell. Jimmy finally moved, franticly running after John.  
>The two men continued to run until they were outside the building and safe on the street under the afternoon sun.<br>"Why didn't you do anything!" John panted as he leaned onto his knees to catch his breath. Jimmy didn't respond but continued to hold his mid-section as he tried to catch his breath.  
>"And why don't you talk? I mean seriously, you're gonna let that son of a bitch mess with you like that?" John didn't know where all his anger was coming from but he couldn't hold it in.<br>"Are you scared of getting fired? Scared of Joshua? Scared of life? Well I don't give a damn! I'm in enough trouble with him as it is already so it wont be a surprise when he beats me into a pulp tomorrow at work! I just had to save your ass and now I'm pretty much fucked!"  
>John took a deep breath in and sighed, emptying out all the air from his lungs.<br>"Look-"  
>"Oh NOW you want to say something!" John threw his hands in the air. "There are a million things you could have said in the past 9 minutes. But what did you say? Nothi-"<br>"Shut up!"  
>Jimmy straightened his spine and began chewing on his lip staring directly at the ground in front of him. John took a step back giving Jimmy some room.<br>"There's nothing I could have done!" Jimmy concluded.  
>"Ever heard of throwing a punch?" John added sarcastically. Jimmy glared at him and began to scratch his arm right over a series of dark scars.<br>John examined the scars until Jimmy noticed his stares. He covered his arm with his sleeve and if looks could kill, there was no doubt in John's mind that he'd be dead.  
>"Well sorry I gave you so much fucking trouble." Jimmy stated without a bit of apology in his voice.<br>"Whatever." John began to walk back towards the building. Jimmy opened his mouth to say something but decided against it at the last minute.  
>Jimmy turned and walked down the street to leave.<br>"Hey!"  
>Jimmy turned. Johnny was holding the door open and glaring at Jimmy.<br>"Where the fuck are you going?"  
>"Anywhere but here." Jimmy replied.<br>"Your shift is not over. Get back. I'm not losing my raise due to your stubbornness." Jimmy snarled at him but reluctantly walked back to the building. John smiled at his accomplishment and follow Jimmy in closing the door behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

"And that pretty much ends our tour."  
>John and Jimmy, once again, were sitting on the table in the check-in room. They had spent the last hour touring the building, learning about computers and avoiding Joshua at all cost.<br>"So now what?" Jimmy asked brushing his hair out of his eyes.  
>"I collect my money and we go home." John said.<br>"Why do you need extra cash anyway?" Jimmy asked, examining his hands.  
>"None of your business."<br>"Calm the fuck down! It was just a question." Jimmy said as he put his hands up to surrender.  
>John laughed getting up and motioning Jimmy to follow him.<br>"Let's get out of here."  
>The two walked down the hallway and into the bright lobby. Tons of people were leaving for the day but as they left, new people came to take their place. John and Jimmy squeezed through the crowd until they reached the door which they pushed open.<br>The air was cold but the sun was still shining. John walked to the curb with Jimmy right behind him.  
>"Where's your car?" John asked.<br>"Right there across the street." Jimmy pointed to a black beat up toyota parked under a tree on the other side of the street.  
>"Me too." John stated gesturing to a small red car several cars away from Jimmy's. Silence filled the air.<br>"Awkward." Jimmy sang.  
>John rolled his eyes. "Might as well walk together to the cross walk."<br>John began to walk down the street but stopped as he heard an outburst of laughter from behind him. He turned to see Jimmy laughing so hard, water was forming around his eyes.  
>"What?" John asked.<br>Jimmy tried to take a deep breath but broke out into laughter once again.  
>John didn't know why, but the fact that Jimmy was laughing at him made him feel embarrassed. He had never really cared if people laughed at him, even in high school. He had just ignored everyone who found him laughable. But Jimmy's laughter tore right through his skin. He could feel a sort of stinging in his eyes.<br>"The crosswalk? Really? Our cars are right across the street! The crosswalk is all the way down the street!" Jimmy had finally gained control and was smiling with amusement.  
>"And why is that so funny?" John demanded.<br>"Just a thought that came across my mind that was funny." Jimmy said.  
>"Which was..." John continued.<br>"You've ever been high?"  
>"What the fuck? Where did that come from?" John asked.<br>"Just answer my question."  
>John thought about it then sighed giving in. "Yes I have."<br>"Did you drink alcohol before you were of age?"  
>"Yes."<br>Jimmy smiled. "Have you ever J-walked?"  
>Johnny faked a little laugh. "J-walked? Pshhh! Oh course!" but with one look at Jimmy's face, John's smile disappeared.<br>"Fine! Dammit! I've never J-walked!"  
>John turned from Jimmy and braced himself for the laughter but it never came.<br>"Well there's always a time to try new things." Jimmy said smiling. John followed him onto the curb. They looked both ways and then, without any warning, Jimmy pushed him into the open street. John began to panic, his breathing gaining speed until he thought it would explode. But he continued walking. It wasn't until he reach the curb on the other side that his heart began to relax. John looked back across the street. For being a main road, it was small but it might as well been the Great Wall of China for John.  
>"Hey, you alright?" Jimmy asked as he noticed John's face turn white.<br>"Yeah." John took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
>Jimmy sensed he might have pushed too hard but didn't say anything.<br>"It's just..." John took a deep breath. "My sister used to walk across the street from the apartment complex to school. Then one day, she took a shortcut which involved J-walking and a car took her out. It happen when I was 14 but I never J-walked for that reason."  
>"I didn't know." Jimmy said.<br>"I know you didn't."  
>Silence fell between the two of them. Jimmy shifted his weight, not knowing whether to leave or stay.<br>"But." John said, breaking the silence. "It was pretty bad ass! I felt like Jesus!"  
>Jimmy laughed lightly as the terrible simile but only enough so that he would not hurt the already emotionally weak John. John laughed a little too and looked down at his watch.<br>"I better go. I've gotta go pick up my pay check from the bank before it closes."  
>Jimmy nodded. "I'd better get going too."<br>They parted, walking opposite ways towards their cars. Jimmy grabbed the handle of his car door but stopped to turn and yell, "Hey!"  
>John looked up from his car door. "Yeah."<br>"Thanks for the help, Jesus."  
>John smiled and nodded as if to say it was no problem. They both got into their cars and drove their own ways.<p>

John headed downtown to stop at the nearest 7-11 to buy a beer before heading home.  
>'Jesus.' John thought still chuckling at the name Jimmy had called him. As the cashier returned his change, John stopped as an idea popped into his head.<br>'Im the son of rage and love. The Jesus of Suburbia.'

**I know. It was a bit short and might have been out of place and stupid. Im sufffering from a bit of writers block. Please comment and suggest some things if you have an idea on how this should end, cause I dont. **


	7. Chapter 7

The moon light shone through the windows of the computer lab on the second floor. The world was slowly going to rest outside and the sounds of the outside began to grow gradually in volume as the city's night life began.  
>Jimmy stared at the computer screen trying with all his might to not fall asleep. The letters and numbers on the screen began to swim around before him. He shook his head and they went back to their place but in no time, they started floating around once more. The phone rang, causing Jimmy to jump out of his seat. He could see the man on his right glare at his for being so out of it. Fighting his urge to flip him off, Jimmy grabbed the phone.<br>"Hello?"  
>"Hello. Is this Jimmy?"<br>Jimmy raised an eyebrow. "Yes it is."  
>"Good."<br>Jimmy found the call a bit suspicious. Shifting the phone closer on his ear, Jimmy asked, "Who is this I'm speaking to?"  
>"Come to the bosses office in 5 minutes. If you're not there" there was a pause, "you will be fired."<br>'click!'  
>"What the fuck?"<br>The man to his right looked up with his mouth open in disbelief.  
>"Are you trying to get fired?" he asked.<br>Jimmy rolled his eyes, as if the job wasn't worth losing. He had almost completed a full week of work. Luckily, it was Friday night and he'd be off for the weekend in about an hour. Pushing his chair back, Jimmy got up and left the computer room. Walking down the hallway he happened to notice several familiar faces. Not knowing where he had seen them before, he shrugged it off and continued walking. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw that three of the familiar faced men began to follow him. Jimmy racked his brain, trying to identify the men but before he could put the pieces together, he entered the bosses office whose door was strangely wide open.  
>The minute Jimmy stepped in he could sense something was wrong.<br>The spinning chair which had been facing the window turned revealing the last person Jimmy wanted to see.  
>"Hello, Jimmy." Joshua said as a smile crawled across his face.<br>Jimmy turned and began to run but doubled over as one of the Joshua's mens fist met his stomach. Jimmy collapsed, grabbing onto his stomach with his arm. He could see one of the other men close the office door as the third member kicked his arm, right where the scars sat. Jimmy screamed but only muffled noise could be heard as Joshua clamped his hand around Jimmy's nose and mouth, making it impossible for him to breathe.  
>"You bastard! No one makes me look like a fucking idiot! NO ONE!" Joshua yelled as he threw Jimmy into the desk.<br>"I am the best! You're just fucking pathetic!" In frustration he kicked Jimmy's scarred arm again. No one could cover his mouth in time allowing his scream to echo through the room.  
>"Shut up!" One of Joshua's men whispered violently as he took his turn to kick Jimmy.<br>Jimmy looked up at the four men, his eyes squinting from the pain they had inflicted. Slowly, their faces began to melt into a new appearance. At first, Jimmy was confused as to who they looked like but as the new facial features sharpened, Jimmy felt his heart stop beating out of fear. Before him, where Joshua and his men had been, stood Theo, Van, Ben & Brian. Jimmy screamed but was cut off as "Theo" punched him in the face sending him flying to the floor.  
>Suddenly, with a loud THUD! the office door flew open revealing John who was looking through his binder full of papers, oblivious of the scene before him.<br>"Hey boss, so I can't find my report right now but if you can -"  
>John looked up at the men and then saw Jimmy who was lying on the floor. "What the fuck?"<br>Jimmy yelled for him to run but it was too late. The man closest to the door swung his arm, punching John in the gut causing his report folder to fly out of his grasp and land behind the desk. As he doubled over, a second man shoved John to the floor making it easier for him to be kicked. Joshua grabbed Jimmy by the hair and threw him into the filing cabinet that occupied the corner of the office.  
>"Let's see... What to do with poor little Johnny. Where's your fucking champion?" Joshua smirked walking towards the spot were John was currently being kicked by the three men. Jimmy looked up from floor and saw Joshua reach into his pocket. Slowly, he brought his hand back out, revealing a small red pocket knife.<br>Jimmy's eyes grew wide with fear as he looked over at John. He was now being strangled and forced to kneel while one man held his hands behind him.  
>"No.." Jimmy whispered. "NO!"<br>Joshua flicked the blade open and smiled deviously at John.  
>"You can't get away with this!" John yelled. Joshua didn't reply but punched him in the face. When John turned forward again, Jimmy could see the blood trickle down from his nose.<br>"Here is my message, loud and clear." Joshua said taking a step forward, his grip tightening on the knife.  
>Jimmy looked around for something to possibly throw at Joshua but began to panic as he realized there wasn't anything that would do enough damage. He placed his hand on the filing cabinet handle and with the little strength he had left Jimmy pulled himself to a standing position. No one noticed as Jimmy staggered to the desk using one arm to steady himself as the other rested on his stomach. He could feel blood trickling down his face from the gash on the side of his head. His legs shook; they were barley able to maintain his own body weight. Jimmy took a deep breath in and mustered the energy to stand up straight without any assistance. Out of the corner of his eye, Jimmy could see Joshua hadn't used his knife but he could see blood flying with every blow to John's face. Jimmy took a step forward, his face twisting in pain. He took another deep breath and took several more steps.<br>"You stupid piece of shit!"  
>Jimmy saw Joshua raise the knife.<br>Full of adrenaline, Jimmy let his arm fall from his stomach to his side and ran preparing to jump onto Joshua's back.  
>"Joshua!"<br>Jimmy let out a scream as Joshua turned around, grazing Jimmy's arm with his knife and tossing him into the floor. John saw as the blood began to flow from his dark scars. Footsteps could be heard and a murmur of voices began to stir. Joshua pocketed the knife and punched John once more before running out of the office with his posse right on his heels.  
>Jimmy lifted his head and used his good arm to prop himself up. Cradling his injured arm, Jimmy looked around until his eyes fell upon John. His face was completely covered in blood. It was flowing from his nose and several open wounds in his face. Jimmy grabbed onto the desk and stood up, causing pain to tear through his body. Little by little, he walked toward John's motionless body.<br>'Please don't be dead.'  
>Jimmy kneeled down and placed his finger on John's wrist. He let out a sigh of relief as he felt the heartbeat. The room suddenly filled with a ringing noise that came from the bosses phone. Thinking it could be possible help for himself or John, he stood up once again and walked to the phone with assistance from the desk.<br>"Hello?" Jimmy said, sending pain through his stomach.  
>"If you tell anyone what happened tonight, I will hunt you down and kill both of you."<br>'click'  
>Jimmy set the phone down and looked at John who was still unconscious. Suddenly, the images of Crystal flooded his mind. Her screams for help and his inability to reach her. The terrible feeling as he watched her being dragged away, never to see her again. He had failed to protect her. He was pathetic. He was selfish.<br>'She was right. I am an idiot and it's even written on my birth certificate in so many words.'  
>He grabbed his hair in frustration, pulling out a handful of strands. He turned his attention back to John.<br>'No ones getting hurt. Not this time.'  
>Against his bodies wishes, Jimmy attempted to ignore all his pain as he walked over to John and grabbed him by the waist. In one swift movement, Jimmy had his body over his good shoulder. His face twisted in pain, but he forced himself to move along and step by step he made it out the office door and into the empty hallway.<p>

The apartment was pitch black. The only light came from the television and the city lights from the window. On the green couch opposite from the TV sat a girl with her boyfriend. A blue blanket covered them both from shoulder to knee. The girl's head rested on the blue t-shirt of the boy whose heading was nodding as he fought sleep. The low murmur of the TV filled the room for the two didn't not want to disturbed their already sleeping friend.  
>'Knock Knock Knock.'<br>The girl rolled her eyes in disgust at the thought of someone wishing to speak with them at this hour. But when the door was knocked on again, her disgust turned to curiosity. She stood up, running her hand through her golden hair. As she walked to the door, the boy stirred on the couch, trying to find a new comfy position now that she was gone. She unlocked the door and slowly, without removing the chain, opened it.  
>"May I-"<br>She gasped. Before her stood a bloody stranger with some man over his shoulder. She gave a little scream and began to close the door.  
>"Wait! Stop! It's John!" the stranger said.<br>The girl opened the door a little more. "Johnny?"  
>The stranger turned around to show the face of the man on his shoulders.<br>"Johnny!" she screamed. She closed the door, unhooked the chain and threw it open welcoming the stranger who was carrying her bloody friend.  
>"I'm Jimmy." he told the girl who was pushing her boyfriend off the couch. Jimmy laid John down; his heart skipping a beat as he saw the dried blood covering his face. He looked away and took a deep breath.'Take the pressure from the swelling. This sensations over whelming.'<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**I know the last chapter was bad. I'll fix it when I get a better idea. Hopefully, thus makes up for my terrible writing skills.**

"What happened?" The girl, whose name was Heather, asked dapping at John's face with what used to be a white towel. Her boyfriend, Will, was stationed behind the couch, watching Heathers procedure. The only light came from the floor lamp that was stationed in the corner and the moving light from the television.  
>"Some jackass named Joshua picked a fight with us and... Then this happened." Jimmy looked down at John. His face was only partly smudged with blood but he still had a good amount flowing from several gashes on his head. The scariest part though, was that he was still unconscious.<br>"How the fuck could he get away with doing something like this?" Will asked himself out loud. Jimmy clasped his hands together but grimaced as pain shot through his arm where the knife had penetrated his skin.  
>Heather heard Jimmy and turned around. "You're losing a lot of blood." She grabbed a clean towel from the pile beside her and ran to his side.<br>"No, don't bother with me. I'll be fine. John's the one who - OW! FUCK!" Jimmy screamed as Heather pressed the towel onto the wound. She then gently brushed off all the blood that had oozed out and motioned for Will to grab a big bandaid and gauze.  
>"Seriously, I'm fine. It's John-"<br>"Johnny can wait for a few seconds." She stated cutting him off while sticking the bandaid on and then, slowly, wrapping the wound with the gauze. Will attempted to take Heathers job and began dabbing at John's face with a new towel. Suddenly footsteps echoed through one of the halls and a man wearing a beanie, a red polo and grey pajama pants stumbled into the living room.  
>Rubbing his eyes, he said, "Will, what the hell is going on? I'm trying to sleep when all the sudden I -" He looked up. "What is going-" Then his eyes fell onto the couch. "Johnny!"<br>He ran to the side of the couch and stood in disbelief. Then, coming to his senses, he grabbed another towel and began helping Will remove blood.  
>Heather tied a knot on the gauze and looked up at Jimmy "It might hurt for a while. Especially since the cut may have opened some old wounds." Jimmy fixed his weight out of discomfort and watched her walk back to shoo the other men away from John, whose blood flow had decreased.<br>Looking back at the couch, the men walked over to Jimmy. "So how did this happen?" the man asked, removing his beanie and scratching his light brown hair.  
>"Guy at the office had a bone to pick with us." Jimmy responded.<br>"What did you two do?" Will folded his arms and looked at Jimmy.  
>"John punched him in the face trying to defend me. I don't know. It was kind of a blur-"<br>"And then?" The first man asked.  
>"We ran." Jimmy shrugged a bit but twisted his face as it backfired and sent pain through his arm.<br>"So how did they beat you up?" Will asked, directing his focus back on the couch.  
>"We got called to the office and he brought his posse and they all started swinging at him but I kept getting pushed aside-"<br>"At him? You mean at Johnny?" Will asked.  
>"Yeah."<br>"Did they go for you?"  
>"They did until John arrived."<br>"Probably cause HE punched him. What did you do?"  
>"I was on the floor a lot. Every time I tried to get up I'd get pushed back down and I was having a hard time getting up without -"<br>"So you didn't help him." Everyone turned and faced Heather. She was standing now and held a bloody rag at her side. "You let him get tossed around like a punching bag!" She took a few steps closer.  
>"Heather, chill out-"<br>"I will not chill out, Tunny! This guy nearly got our friend killed!" She took several more steps towards Jimmy.  
>"You son of a bitch! You get saved by our friend then fail to save him when he's in trouble? You fucking bastard!"<br>"I couldn't-"  
>"You couldn't what? Break a nail? Get blood on your precious face you... motherfucker!" She took her a few more steps which left her almost nose to nose him. "Get the fuck out. Now." Jimmy, looking as fierce as he could, took a step back.<br>Suddenly, Heather screamed and made an attempt to jump on him. Will, however, placed himself between the two and caught her in his arms. Tunny tried to kindly and quickly escort Jimmy out of harms way and Jimmy obediently followed.  
>Outside in the hallway, Jimmy could hear Heathers insults. Each one began to sink in, playing with his mind in their own special way. Vivid memories came flooding back and swam before his eyes. He stumbled back a little and the color drained from his face.<br>"Hey, you okay?" Tunny asked as he closed the door.  
>'Click!'<br>The memories were gone and left Jimmy shaking and trembling. With all his will power, he tried to stay composed as he answered, "Yeah, I'm fine."  
>"Sorry about Heather. God, she is such a bitch sometimes." He placed his beanie back on his head. "Its like she's on her period or pregnant or something."<br>Jimmy nodded. The tears were swelling up and the shaking became more violent.  
>Tunny held out his hand. "Thanks for bringing Johnny here. And sorry again about Heather. We owe you one."<br>Jimmy brought himself around to shaking Tunny's hand and watched as he re-entered the apartment. The moment the door closed, Jimmy turned on his heel and ran down the hallway and the stairs. The tears began to fall one by one but he didn't let go until he had taken a seat in his car and closed the door.  
>Jimmy sat sobbing, his head in his arms and his arms folded onto the dashboard.<p>

"Well you've done it again, you fucking idiot. You've let him get away."  
>Jimmy was standing with his chin dropped to his chest. In one hand was a empty dog collar while the other hid tucked away in the pocket of his black sweatshirt.<br>"You worthless piece of shit. You can't keep track of anything can you. Always got ruin it for someone else." His mother, who had been sitting down, walked up to her son and grabbed the leash from his grasp. She walked back a few steps them threw it onto the floor with all her might.  
>"Sometimes I wish you had never been born. Maybe I'd still have that dog. Maybe I'd still have Crystal but NO! You took that away from me. Everything I loved, away from me-"<br>"I loved her too-"  
>The slap echoed through the apartment. Gasping for air, Jimmy turned back to his mother. She leaned over until she was right by his ear.<br>"Bullshit."  
>She backed up a little, her face full of disgust, and looked Jimmy right in the eye.<br>"Get out of my sight."

Jimmy's eyes swung opened. He was still leaning on the dashboard, his shirt sleeves wet with tears. Wiping the last of the them off his face, Jimmy looked at the car radio.  
>11:32 pm<br>He had been out for almost half an hour. He erased the tears that had fallen on his dashboard and slouched comfortably in his seat. Looking out the window Jimmy could see the lights of the cities nightlife. Not a star could be seen in the sky and even the moon was nowhere to be seen from where he was.  
>Jimmy ran his hand through his hair as he looked over to see blood spattered across his passenger seat. The unfortunate events began to dawn on him but he blocked them out before they could sink in.<br>He heard a light patter from the hood of the car and turned to find it had started to drizzle.  
>Sighing, Jimmy straightened himself up and buckled his seatbelt. He turned the engine on and headed down the road. The city streets seemed to be empty except for a car that would pass every once in a while. Jimmy, who was looking for a place to rinse off the blood on his face, spotted a small bar. He turned into the parking lot and parked the car. Pocketing the keys, he walked inside.<br>The room was dim and only several people were there. The walls were full of beer posters and swimsuit models except for the wall behind the bar. There hung a huge plasma TV. Only three of the men were not mesmerized by it's moving picture. Taking a seat at the counter, Jimmy order a beer.  
>"You got a bathroom in here?" Jimmy asked before the man left to prepare his drink.<br>"Nope. Sorry." The man stated before walking off.  
>"Fuck." Jimmy muttered. He looked over his shoulder to see if anyone had heard him. Across from the counter sat three men all huddled around a small table. The center man looked a Jimmy a bit then nudged the guy to his left who looked over at him too. The third guy caught on and joined them.<br>"Here ya go." The man placed the bottle in front of him with a thud which brought Jimmy's attention back.  
>"Thanks." He took a drink then cautiously looked back over his shoulder. All three men were still staring at him. Jimmy, not knowing whether he was imagining things or if they were actually staring him down, turned his attention back to his drink.<br>A few moments later, the chairs to his right squeaked as the legs skid across the floor. Jimmy looked up and saw the three men had taken the seats at his side.  
>"Do I ... Know you guys or something?" Jimmy asked cautiously. He was not ready for another fight.<br>"I wish you did." The closest man responded. Jimmy inspected his face. By his eye was a small tattoo though what it was he couldn't make out. His facial features didn't ring a bell. He could tell, even through all the black he was wearing, the man was shaking but it wasn't from the cold.  
>The man held out his hand. "Declan Bennett."<br>Jimmy slowly took it. "I'm -"  
>"Saint Jimmy. We know." Declan said smiling.<br>Jimmy removed his hand from his grasp. He could have guessed they were dealers. He inspected the other two but neither of their faces looked familiar either.  
>"Don't look so scared. We don't work for Theo, if that's what you're thinking." A smile crawled upon his lips, which Jimmy didn't find reassuring in any way.<br>"Haven't thought out that bastard in a while." Jimmy said, finding interest in his beer.  
>"We were told to warn you... Theo's out looking for you."<br>Jimmy slammed his beer onto the wood counter. "What?"  
>The bar grew silent. Jimmy saw the other men that had been watching the TV were glaring at him but they soon went back to it, as if nothing had happened.<br>Once their chatter filled the bar again, Jimmy turned to Declan. "How do you know this?"  
>"And old friend of yours told everyone he knew to warn you if we ever ran into you."<br>"And who is that?"  
>"Wants to remain anonymous. He's currently having his own Theo problems." The man farthest away stated.<br>"Like Joshua said, we can't tell you who it is. But I've gotta ask. Why does Theo want your hide anyway?"  
>Jimmy didn't trust the man but reluctantly, he sighed and said, "I didn't pay him this large sum of money I owed him."<br>When no one responded he went on.  
>"I had this girlfriend named Aspen. Met her while I was dealing drugs back in the city. Anyways, one night she 'forgot' her money and asked me if I could pay for her drugs. I only had enough for myself but I told Theo that if I paid for hers, I would owe him the money for mine. Considering I was ranked above him he said it was fine. Well that bitch I guess, went behind my back and told Theo I would owe him the money while she got free drugs for like... Three fucking weeks! He came after me one night and if Van and Miguel hadn't been there, he might have actually killed me." He sipped his beer. "Well, now he's gonna find me and get another chance to murder me. Just great."<br>Declan nodded. "Not to sound mean but you can't fuck with Theo. It's really dangerous."  
>"Yeah. Probably not the smartest thing to do." Joshua chimed in.<br>The littlest of the three men's eyes opened wide. Looking at Jimmy, he asked, "The Saint fucked Theo? I didn't know he was gay!"  
>Declan punched him in the arm. "Shut the fuck up Chase. We didn't mean it that way."<br>Chase made a quick pouting face but stopped as Joshua gave him a dangerous pushed his chair back and grabbed four dollars from his pocket.  
>"I don't need your opinion on my problem here so thanks for the warning. Tell your leader who is not Theo that I appreciate the help. Now I will be leaving. Goodbye." Jimmy slammed the money on the counter and started towards the door.<br>"Wait!"  
>Jimmy turned around. "What the fuck do you want!"<br>"We don't work for Theo, honestly. And we didn't mean to criticize you're problem. But I'm telling you the truth about Theo." Declan pleaded. "He's in town. That's why were not out tonight."  
>Jimmy looked at each of the mens faces. Deciding to trust them, he asked, "So what do you think I should do?"<br>"Well you could stay here." Joshua said.  
>"Or come with us. Back to the city." Declan offered.<br>"Back to the city? I don't know." Jimmy said, biting his lower lip.  
>"Oh come on Saint! You're gonna stay here? You deserve more than here." Declan pleaded.<br>"Where is here?" Chase asked turning to Joshua.  
>"East of Nowhere." he replied.<br>Jimmy thought for a moment. A picture of Crystal flashed through his head. Then one of his mother. Lastly, a vivid memory of John lying on the couch.  
>'You've got nothing to live for. Why go on fucking up everybody's lives?'<br>"Yeah. Okay. I'll go." Jimmy responded with a smile.  
>"YAY!" Chase screamed before running out the bar door with his hands waving above his head. Rolling his eyes, Joshua ran after him. Declan held his hand out and as Jimmy shook it, he slipped a small packet into his grasp.<br>"We've got the needle in the car." Declan whispered before heading out after the other two men.  
>Jimmy looked down and found himself looking at his best friend and worst enemy. He tightened his grip on the package of heroin and smiled.<br>'Its St. Jimmy and thats my name... And don't wear it out!' 


End file.
